Charlie Weasley's Dragon Adventures
by iluvparker
Summary: This is the story of a young Charlie Weasley. It might just explain why he never gets married. This is a tale of romance, with an understanding that it does not end well for our hero.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye, Mum. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Charlie. Stay out of trouble and be safe."

"I will."

"Bye, sweetheart."

After waving good-bye to my family one last time I Apparated. I reappeared in front of a small building, which had to be the office. When inside I was to find a Mr. Ridgebit. Luckily it was a small office and there was only one person in there.

"Who are you?"

"Charlie Weasley."

"Mr. Weasley! We've been expecting you."

"I would have been here sooner, but…"

"Nonsense, you're right on time. I'm Mr. Ridgebit, the owner of this fine establishment. I would like to personally welcome you to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary."

"Thank you."

"Your application was very good and I would have been stupid not to hire you. But of course you don't want to here me go on and on about you. I will show you around the place."

We got up and for the first time I noticed how big this place really is. There were mountains to the right and a huge forest to the left. I between was a huge field.

"There's not really much I can show you, but the dragons are kept in locked caves in the mountains. The forest is enchanted to keep away Muggles and so are the mountains. Now if you walk down the field you will eventually run into a small wizarding town. Of course guarding the town is a large, enchanted wall and at the gate there is a guard watch at night. The dragons get out occasionally and someone has to be there to stop them. As part of the job you are expected to be a guard once a month with a partner. It's no big deal really. Now next to the office here is the infirmary, which is also the mess hall, and the building behind it a little ways is where you will be staying."

Mr. Ridgebit started walking towards the last building mentioned. It was a two story building and it looked rather old. Inside to your right and left were hallways and right by the door was a big staircase.

"Your room is upstairs, Mr. Weasley."

"You can call me Charlie."

"I prefer Mr. Weasley. We have two other Charlies already so it would be confusing."

"Oh ok."

He climbed the staircase and turned to the left. He stopped at the end of the hall in front of a door labeled 201.

"This is where you will be staying. Dinner in the mess hall is at six." He handed me the key and was off.

"He is one weird dude," I mumbled under my breath as I unlock the door. Inside it was just a one bedroom and there was a small bathroom in the corner. "Home sweet home," I say and throw my bag on the bed.

An hour later I walked out to go to dinner. I stopped when I saw the some trainers had a dragon out in the field. It was a Hungarian Horntail, which is a particularly nasty beast, and it was thrashing around. The trainers had a chain around its neck and as they were trying to pull it towards the caves it swung its tail and knocked all five men to the ground. One of the trainers that was pushing the dragon from behind came around to the front and narrowly missed the fire that sprang from its mouth. The skilled trainer sent a very affective Conjunctivitus Charm at it. The Hungarian Horntail went down. The smoke cleared and from behind it walked out a beautiful woman.

Her purple hair shone brilliantly in the sunlight and when she got close enough I could see that her eyes were a deep shade of orange. Wait a minute, purple hair and orange eyes?

"You new here or something?"

"What?"

"Well you stood there and stared at us with your mouth open like an idiot. Feel free to close it now."

"I'm sorry, I…"

"First time seeing a dragon."

"No."

"Then what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. I'm Charlie Weasley by the way." I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Yeah I know who you are." She walked into the mess hall without accepting it.


	2. Chapter 2

Besides the weird first meeting I had with the woman outside of the mess hall dinner was good. Some guys came and sat with me. A couple of them were new here as well, but the majority had been at The Sanctuary for over six months. I told them about the girl I had met outside and they all seemed to know her.

"That would be Daria. She is Mr. Ridgebit's daughter. I suggest you stay away from her," said one of the more experienced trainers.

"Why?"

"She is your boss' daughter!"

"Well it's not like I plan on getting involved with her or anything."

"Ok well I also hear that she has crazy psychic powers and can alter your thoughts and stuff."

"That is ridiculous."

"Ok well then she is mean, rude, and inconsiderate."

"That I can believe." I glanced over my shoulder and saw Daria sitting by herself. I got the feeling that she knew I was looking at her. "What is her problem?"

"No one knows, but whatever you do, do not bring it up with Mr. Ridgebit. He will fire you just like he did with Bob."

"We never saw Bob again after that fateful day," said another of the more experienced trainers.

"Now you guys are just screwing with me."

"Well if you think that then just go ask Mr. Ridgebit."

The rest of dinner went by with them making fun of me and saying that I loved the boss' daughter and stuff.

I went to bed shortly after dinner. After only a few hours of sleep I was forced awake by someone pounding on my door. I opened it to find myself face to face with Daria.

"Get dressed Weasley. I'm your mentor for the next month so get used to this."

I didn't question her authority and just did exactly as she said. I returned to the hall within five minutes.

"I'm going to take you to one of the caves and you get to clean up dragon poop. Exciting right?"

Instead of showing my obvious disgust I used a different tactic, "Whatever you say."

"Is there something wrong with you, Weasley?"

"No I just respect your authority. You can call me Charlie if you like. What is your name?"

"Daria and I'm not falling for your little act Weasley."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Daria."

"Are you one of those annoying people that will say my name every time you address me?"

"I was told it was polite, Daria."

"Oh Merlin…."

Out in the dragon cave I did everything I was told without complaining. I even commented on how beautiful the sunrise was. The only response I received however was for Daria to tell me to shut up and get back to work. I smiled and continued with the task set out before me.


	3. Chapter 3

We broke for a lunch a little after noon. Daria walked quickly toward the mess hall, but with my long legs it was easy to keep up with her. She looked over her shoulder at me and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Why are you following me, Weasley?"

"Well I just thought it would be polite to have lunch with my mentor and get to know her better. Maybe you could tell me a bit about yourself?"

She turned around suddenly and I bumped into her, but backed away quickly.

"I'm not a people person. Happy?"

"Well that is something about you. What about me? Do you want to here about me?"

"Are you a person?"

"Yes."

"And what did I just tell you about myself?"

"That you aren't a people person."

"So what makes you think that I want to here about you? I really just want to enjoy my lunch in peace and pretend like I had never met you." She turned and continued walking toward the mess hall.

I followed, "Well, can I still sit with you?'

"Wouldn't you rather make friends with the other bumbling idiots?"

"Right now you're acting like a bumbling idiot, so I think it is appropriate that I befriend you."

"Whatever, Weasley."

"How would you like it if I started calling you Ridgebit?"

"I would prefer that seeing as it is more impersonal, but that's not my last name."

We made it into the mess hall and in the hurriedness of getting food I hesitated in questioning her. When we sat down however I continued, "What do you mean it's not your last name? I thought you were Mr. Ridgebit's daughter?"

"I am. How do you know so much about me exactly?"

"Some of the guys told me."

"Why were you guys talking about me?"

"I just asked them who you were. Which is who exactly?"

"Daria Ariadne Madsen, twenty-one years of age, native Romanian. Do you need to know my blood type and the name of my first boyfriend as well?"

"No, but why is your name different from your dad's?"

"Why should I answer that?"

"I just want to know about the people I'm working with is all."

"You won't be working with me for very wrong so don't worry about it."

"Just one last question: Are you nice to anyone who works here?"

"The quiet ones, yes."

The rest of our meal passed in silence. I wasn't sure what to say to her and of course she wasn't going to start a conversation with me. When we both finished eating I just went back to cleaning out the cave.

The next week passed with silent lunches and a lot of dragon poop. Surprisingly I didn't mind the work, but the silence was killing me. So again I tried to be friendly.

"So, Daria, what do you do around here for fun?"

"This is Romania, kid. There is no such thing as fun."

"Well there must be something that you like to do."

"There are plenty of things that I like to do, all of them require silence."

"Has anyone ever told you that you would make a great librarian?"

"I would just scare away all of the little kids that came to check out books."

"You know that the only reason you seem scary is because you think you are scary right?"

"Are you a psychologist or a dragonologist, Weasley?"

"At the moment I am neither. I'm your trainee, remember?"

"Are you insulting my intelligence?"

"I would never dream of doing that."

"Let's hope you never dream about me at all." With that the lunch conversation was officially murdered.


	4. Chapter 4

The second week of training was a bit better. We began focusing less on dragon dung and more on actual dragons. Daria informed me that at the end of my training I would be placed on a team that was assigned a certain region of caves. She showed me the caves I would be assigned to and told me to start memorizing the dragons, their type, age, and sex. This would all be very important when I began to breed dragons.

I continued to sit with her at lunch and she continued to ignore me. I tried yet again to befriend her though, "So did you grow up on the Sanctuary?"

"Yes."

"With just your dad?"

"Pretty much."

"No mum?"

"None of your business."

"Just trying to get a sense of who I'm working with. Will you tell me anything about yourself?"

"Have you memorized all of your dragons' stats yet?"

"No."

"You just answered your own question. Do as I say and I will tell you about myself."

"How do I know you will actually do that?"

"You'll just have to trust me."

"How can I trust you if I know nothing about you?"

"Shut up Weasley if you know what's good for you."

For the next few days that's exactly how lunch would go. Until one day we sat down and I recited the stats of all my dragons forwards and backwards.

"That's very good, Weasley."

"Does this mean you are going to tell me about yourself?"

"You want to hear my whole life story over lunch in the dingy Sanctuary cafeteria? That seems lame."

"Then will you allow me to take you out somewhere tonight?"

"I suppose," she said in an uninterested tone and then walked off.

Later that evening Charlie walked down the hall and knocked on Daria's door. She came out in a very simple, not to mention short, red dress and her hair was down. Tonight it was a dark shade of brown, but her eyes still shown that beautiful shade of orange.

"What are you staring at, Weasley? Haven't you ever seen a girl before?"

I shook my head to clear it. "Sorry, it's just that you look very nice tonight. Not that you don't always look nice, that is." I flashed her a winning smile, but didn't get the reaction I wanted. Daria rolled he eyes and walked down that stairs.

I decided not to take offense at this and turned to our usual routine of me teasing her until she became very annoyed and possibly violent.

"Traditionally when a person compliments another the first person says something nice in return. I've even made it easy for you. I mean, how can you resist this lovely gray shirt stretched so nicely over my rippling muscles or my shiny red hair? Not to mention my killer smile and winning personality. But there must be something wrong with my appearance for you to not say anything at all. Perhaps it's the fact that my shoes are coming apart at the seams? Do you not like how dark my jeans are? Maybe my hair isn't parted correctly?"

"Do you ever shut your mouth, Weasley?" she yelled as she turned toward me in the doorway. Her eyes flashed a shade of red that I had never seen before, but it wasn't out of anger exactly. Perhaps a deep hatred?

"Would you like to call it quits before we even get to the restaurant then? Because I'm not shutting up anytime soon."

"Oh no! You are going to buy me a nice dinner if that's the last thing you do!"

"Very demanding, I like that in a woman." That received another eye roll as she walked away.

"So where are you taking me?" she yelled back to me.

"Well, seeing as there is only one restaurant in the village and we are in the middle of nowhere, I figured we would go there. Is that cool with you, Daria?"

"It's better than nothing, I suppose."

I looked up at the sky and asked why. What did I do to deserve this? "You've probably been there before, so is it good?"

"The best in the world."

"Oh really? What makes it so good?"

"Love."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yes, but I don't understand."

"I guess you will just have to wait and see."

"That's just mean. Why are you so mean to me?"

"Have patience, Weasley."

_A/N: So this is just a filler of them talking and it's a terrible update considering how long its been. I apologize._


End file.
